


case report no. 10: Neeve. Excedingly tidy. Distrusting

by thesarcasticone



Series: case reports: astro ambassadors Z3T1 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adventures In Space, Astro Ambassadors, Day 6, Established Relationship, F/M, dousy week, quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesarcasticone/pseuds/thesarcasticone
Summary: Three hours.Three and a half hours had already gone by, but the Neeve hadn’t shown any interest in either releasing or killing him.And so, Daniel waited, waited for the opportune moment to make his move, waited for some kind of sign that would let him know his -his family was still alive.----------Daniel volunteers to stay behind, the idea doesn't sit well with Daisy.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: case reports: astro ambassadors Z3T1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956847
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	case report no. 10: Neeve. Excedingly tidy. Distrusting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Quake. 
> 
> We continue on with the series. A little drabble. 
> 
> Mistakes will always be mine and mine alone.

The clock ticked away the seconds, mocking Daniel, as only time could. He no longer believed in time, not like before. Time was a construct, an illusion; time was a game. He was a man out of time, a man who had cheated time; and yet, time mocked him. Seconds ticked by, minutes passed and turned into hours as he waited for some kind of sign, some kind of rescue. 

She had held onto his hand for as long as she could, her grip a strong one, almost achingly so. She had looked at him and had silently begged him to reconsider, a look not unlike the one she had given him back when he had volunteered to stay behind in an alternate timeline. Except this time, no one had come to their rescue, and Daniel had been accepted as collateral. 

Daisy had glared at their captors, had gripped his hand even further and had promised to come back for him in three hours. 

_ ‘Give me and Kora three hours. If I’m not back, don’t hesitate and get yourself out.’ _

Three hours. 

Three and a half hours had already gone by, but the Neeve hadn’t shown any interest in either releasing or killing him. 

And so, Daniel waited, waited for the opportune moment to make his move, waited for some kind of sign that would let him know his -his family was still alive. 

Kora was still young and green, and still learning how to optimize the use of her powers during missions. Often being more reckless than not. She had slowly, but steadily woven herself into his heart. 

Daisy, Daisy had years of experience, yet a stubbornness that rivaled even Peggy’s. Smart and quick, kind and funny, patient and resilient. She was amazing and Daniel was more than aware of it. She had come into his life right at the least opportune moment which had somehow turned into the exact moment where she had been needed. 

She had brought back wonder and hope and sense of purpose Daniel had no idea he had been missing in his life. She had captured him and had refused to let him go. He loved her. He loved her and yet had not been given the chance to tell her. Not yet. 

Daniel fumbled with the strange contraption which held his hands bound. It stung as he fidgeted, yet his character was almost as stubborn as Daisy’s and thus didn’t let the strange and uncomfortable feeling stop him from trying to weasel himself out of them. He needed to get out, because they hadn’t returned in almost four hours and he needed to find them and help them. 

He hissed as a particular jolt of electricity ran through his arm. A Neeve hissed at him, yet all Daniel responded with was an eyeroll. The Neeve spoke their language, if the purple humanoid wanted to converse than it was more than capable of doing so. 

Daniel cursed as another jolt struck him. If he kept that up he would most likely end up with permanent nerve damage. He could practically see Daisy’s eye roll and hear Kora’s dry, but well minded warnings. 

Feeling caged, Daniel slumped down on the floor. He needed another way out. 

The Neeve were skittish and untrusting, which was what got him into his current predicament in the first place. They were also incredibly crafty and had decent enough tech, which was why his handcuffs jolted with mild shocks which seemed to increase in potency as he continued to struggle against them. Everything in Neeve seemed to be meticulously planned ahead. Which meant there was most likely a pattern to his captor’s behavior. 

Daniel then sat, carefully watching, trying to not move his arms, counting the seconds in his mind, trying to not dwell on the fact that the more he counted, the more time passed without a sign from his favorite pair of sisters. 

One, two, three.

Over and over he began assessing the Neeve’s footwork and calls. 

One, two three.

He was about to open his mouth, a smirk already playing on his lips when he felt it. It was subtle, so much, it went by unnoticed by the purple humanoid. 

The tremor made him grin, a wide and foolish expression. The tremors were quick to turn into proper quakes and once they did, he saw his captor give out a quick yelp and sudden jump. 

Quakes, steady and powerful rattled the entire building; and just by the way they seemed to increase in both intensity and rhythm, Danie could tell Daisy was more than pissed. 

She arrived just as he had managed to use the quakes as a distraction to get the strange-like cuffs off. Her face was firmly set in a scowl, with her sister trailing close behind her, glowing eyes and glowing hands exuding an unspoken threat. 

“We did what you asked. Now give him back, or I let my sister here use your department as a training ground.”

The Neeve groaned in annoyance, clearly not amused by the fact the three of them had managed to get past his security measures. 

She turned to look at him then, eyes still filled with impatience, but laced with a worry Daniel was sure only he was aware of. He responded in kind, waving both of his freed hands in her direction, giving her a sly and cocky grin, knowing she would appreciate his attempt at humor. 

She snorted, but gave him a soft and relieved smile before returning to face the Neeve. 

“Guess I took too long, huh?” 

The Neeve shrugged, but ended up thanking them for keeping their promise and agreeing to sign the Commerce Treaty. 

“Good. Still, you did keep Sousa captive for a couple of hours, so-”

She aimed her hands towards the Neeve’s indoor garden and blew a quick blast, efficiently sending dust and dirt and the odd plant flying. 

“That should keep you busy for a day or two.”

Yes, Daniel loved her, and by god he hoped he would be able to tell her soon. She gave him a quick wink and loving smile and Daniel was sure that in her own very Daisy way, she loved him too. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
